Zakuro's Dirty Little Secret
by Willy Dan
Summary: YURI O Segredinho Indecente de Zakuro. Até hoje nunca revelado a Mint e às outras Mew Mews, exceto Pudding!


ZAKURO'S DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

A luta contra os aliens foi dureza, mas depois de um tempo, Zakuro confessa às amigas que sairá para os Estados Unidos decidir sobre uma proposta tentadora: Assinar um contrato internacional. Logo as coisas para ela seriam mais sérias, revelando um sentimento secreto por Mint.

Ichigo: Espera aí, que história é essa de viagem?

Zakuro: Eu só vou dizer mais uma vez, diferente de vocês, trabalho como cantora, modelo e atriz. Ainda há pouco acabei voltando das gravações do meu novo filme. Além do mais, não será para férias.

Pudding: Então seria o quê? Assinar contrato para uma liga de beisebol? Já posso ver que você estaria dominando as bases e...

Zakuro: Menos ainda! Eu iria a trabalho, assinar outro tipo de contrato!

Lettuce: Que tipo?

Zakuro: Um empresário internacional me disse que eu iria justamente receber milhões, talvez até bilhões com a minha carreira e a faria ser internacional.

Mint: Eu admiro muito o seu trabalho Zakuro, queria que me levasse com você.

Zakuro: Desculpe, mas não posso! (ignorando-a)

Mint: Por favor... (fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono)

Zakuro: Você não faz parte da minha equipe de produção! (em um tom de frieza)

(Zakuro sai do Mew Mew Café)

Lettuce: O que deu nela?

Ichigo: Nem eu sei, mas tem uma coisa, tem algo cheirando mal!

Mint: Pelo que sei só pode ser a Pudding, já que ela é uma macaca do Brasil!

Pudding: Mico-leão dourado para sua informação! Sua gralha caída!

Mint: É águia azul sua...

Ryou: Chega! Olha só, sabemos que o trabalho de Zakuro não é fácil, mas não quer dizer nada.

Keiichiro: Vamos dar um tempo a ela! Vida de famoso não é fácil e tudo mais.

Ichigo: É tem razão, bem que podíamos viajar de avião, se tivéssemos grana sabe...

Lettuce: Seria uma boa, estou cansada de tantas lutas que nosso consolo é o trabalho na lanchonete.

Keiichiro: Conseguiremos um vôo, até lá estejam bem!

Ryou: Tenham uma boa noite.

(garotas se trocam e voltam para casa)

No dia seguinte Zakuro já havia ido para Hollywood conferir a paisagem, As outras garotas já partiriam horas depois. Logo mais Zakuro percebe que por trás da frieza que tratou a Mint, esconde um segredo ardente em si. Durante o vôo, ela se imaginava trocando carícias com a sua companheira de lutas e fã. Um tempo depois do pouso as garotas falam da chegada ao lar dos famosos.

Lettuce: Achei que fôssemos a outro lugar que não fosse esse.

Ichigo: Aqui é o lar de astros e estrelas do cinema, e olha que estou fascinada! Não acham meninas?

Pudding: Nem me fale! Eu adoraria ver algumas coisas como as corridas de carros, os desenhos...

Mint: Pica-Pau é o melhor de todos! Melhor que outros que chegariam perto, mas não conseguiram!

Lettuce: Ah sim, aquele pássaro de cabeça vermelha que come os insetos que vivem na madeira das árvores.

Ichigo: Achei que ele comia madeira. Mas tudo bem!

Pudding: Olha o que achei! (carregando um pedaço da calçada da fama) Vocês falavam tanto no pássaro que peguei isto!

Mint: Isso é do chão da calçada sua songa! Devolve de onde você achou! E além do mais, vai que te pegam com isso?

Pudding: Está bem! (em tom de desagrado)

Ichigo: Não acredito que alguém como ela ainda não aprendeu a lidar com essas viagens! Mas acontece conosco, e fica com ninguém além de nós!

Lettuce: Vou te contar Ichigo, nessas horas bem que podíamos comer alguma coisa e tudo mais! Sem querer abusar da Mint, é claro!

Mint: Problema nenhum! Tudo será por minha conta, nem estarei falida tão cedo depois disso! Podem esperar!

As quatro meninas aparecem em um restaurante sofisticado e comem tudo na conta de Mint, que se ofereceu a pagar todo o possível com sua fortuna, exceto o vôo de volta, pois ela e as outras garotas usaram um jatinho particular para deixar o Japão. As quatro estariam com Zakuro no mesmo hotel, mas a surpresa foi depois que todas se encontraram.

Zakuro: (entrando no quarto) Estava passando da hora de dar um tempo de ver aquelas garotas! Eu preciso de meu espaço! (descarregando as malas no andar superior) Sem Ichigo, nem Mint, Lettuce ou Pudding. Mas é assim que eu... (vendo as garotas na porta do quarto) Gostava até vocês chegarem...

Ichigo: Deixa de bobagem! A gente veio fazer companhia. Você está bem?

Mint: Zakuro, algum problema? (vendo o rosto de Zakuro corado)

Zakuro: Eu estou bem, só que é meio abafado por aqui, sabe? E as janelas nem estão abertas!

Lettuce: Todas, menos a do andar superior estão fechadas. Isso é verdade.

Pudding: Ah garota! O que tem aqui de bom? (vendo o ambiente) Nossa! Piscina, um andar superior e comida à vontade! Tudo o que todos deviam sonhar!

Zakuro: Isso é para quem pode. Não para quem quer! (pegando Pudding e a tirando da cama) Mint, pode vir por favor?

Mint: Está bem. (chegando até Zakuro)

Pudding: O que será que ela quer com a Mint?

Ichigo: Um assunto que você não conhece nem aqui ou no Mew Mew Café que se chama privacidade! E é bom deixá-las em paz, entendeu?

Lettuce: Olha só, vamos à piscina. Até lá, é bom não enfiar seu nariz em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito, viu?

Zakuro aparecia no quarto querendo mais que uma conversa com Mint, logo ela revela o que sentia pela garota à qual lhe admira.

Mint: Zakuro, o que houve? Eu te vi meio estranha hoje, ou que houve? Foi alguma coisa que as garotas disseram ou foi por minha causa?

Zakuro (olhando para as pernas de Mint) Mais ou menos, sabe? É que... Sentia algo por você.

Mint: Não entendo o que é. Mas para de olhar para mim como se...

Zakuro: Mint... Desde que nos conhecemos, acho que teve uma coisa que eu devia ter lhe contado há muito tempo. Eu me sentia excitada sonhando com você, depois que eu encerrava meus trabalhos esporádicos quando não estou com você ou as outras. Mas digo uma coisa. Isso, nem você deve contar. Mas quanto às meninas, todas, menos a Pudding, merecem compartilhar meu segredo.

Mint: Como assim, todas menos a Pudding?

Zakuro: Ela é de menor, é uma criança, diferente de você, Ichigo e Lettuce, que são mais crescidas. Quer saber o que é?

Mint: Não precisa falar, atos falam mais alto que palavras.

Zakuro beija Mint na boca e acaricia a cabeça dela desfazendo os coques que a menina sempre mantém feitos (exceto quando dorme), e uma das mãos desce o corpo até parar nas pernas. Aizawa se sentia excitada a cada movimento feito por Fujiwara que a fazia respirar ofegantemente depois de penetrá-la com uma de suas mãos. A que estava em sua cabeça desce até os seios da menina-águia e acaricia um deles em movimentos circulares até deixá-los expostos abaixando as alças do vestido dela. A loba ainda continuaria a excitá-la sem deixar de acariciar o corpo de sua amada. Logo faz um pequeno intervalo e Mint se levanta para se livrar do vestido, mas ainda sentia sua bunda ser tocada por Zakuro que ainda tiraria sua calcinha capturando o clitóris de sua amada deixando-a ainda mais excitada a cada segundo. Logo mais o favor é retribuído e Zakuro se rende a Mint. Primeiro a garota tira a sua blusa brincando com os seios de Fujiwara em movimentos circulares opostos. A jovem ainda permitiria que a magnata tirasse a sua calça e a mesma subiria por seu corpo percorrendo a língua da barriga ao fecho do sutiã. Zakuro respirava ofegantemente e Mint chupava a um dos seios da sua amada, ao mesmo tempo que iria expô-los. A águia azul fica de frente à loba cinzenta, que excitava a si própria com a mão no clitóris, mas é interrompida pela menina quando resolve fazê-lo e trocando beijos com a mesma. Já mais tarde as duas saem e praticamente não iriam fazer com que Ichigo e Lettuce ficassem de fora.

Mint: Garotas... Podem vir aqui um instante.

Lettuce: Sabemos. Todas nós!

Pudding: OBA!

Ichigo: (parando Pudding) Todas nós, menos você!

Zakuro: Estamos meio sozinhas aqui.

(Ichigo e Lettuce sobem para o quarto de Zakuro)

Ichigo: Quê que é isso? O que fazem aqui sem roupa?

Mint: Achávamos que vocês deviam se divertir também. E quem sabe até ver vocês se divertindo uma com a outra.

Zakuro: Vocês têm corpos bonitos, porque não mostram para nós?

Lettuce: Quer dizer que querem ver a gente... (Zakuro passa por trás de Lettuce e ataca os seios dela com carícias)

Ichigo: Querem parar com isso? (sentindo o mesmo com Mint) Parece que querem mesmo ver a gente agir assim.

Zakuro e Mint queriam ver Ichigo e Lettuce juntas. Ambas quase não fazem nada e faziam carícias falsas. Mas depois são ensinadas para intensificá-las ainda mais. Midorikawa fica somente em roupas íntimas na frente de Momomiya que desfaz das tranças dela, e esta, suas marias-chiquinhas. A garota-boto, do contrário da gata da montanha, demonstrava um pouco de timidez, mas superava aos poucos. Ichigo desce nas pernas da amiga e começa capturando o clitóris dela. Lettuce começava a se sentir no paraíso. Logo mais a ruiva tira o sutiã da menina de cabelos verdes e ataca os seios, sem parar de penetrá-la com uma das mãos. Lettuce vira Ichigo para sua direção e retribui o favor, mas começa chupando os seios dela, quanto à penetração, não pensou nem em tirar a calcinha de sua amiga. Midorikawa, tal como Momomiya, respirava ofegantemente, e elas estavam na verdade excitando uma à outra. A gata deixou de ser agressiva e passou para submissa a garota-boto recebendo tapas em sua bunda. Praticamente parecia falso, mas não desta vez. Agora, a pedido de Zakuro e Mint, ambas estavam agindo realmente como se estivessem uma com a outra na cama.

Zakuro: Esse foi o meu segredinho indecente!

Mint: Nossa! Eu nem imaginava por essa, uma diversão com você à noite!

Ichigo: Vamos ver o que a Pudding pode ter feito em nossa ausência.

Lettuce: Ela é de menor, por isso não podia conosco. Mas já que somos mais maduras que ela, não podíamos dispensar um convite da nossa amiga.

Mint: Se aquela macaca tiver aprontado alguma... Eu vou enlouquecer!

Ichigo: Espero que nada tenha acontecido de ruim, mas é melhor nos vestirmos e ver o que houve!

Zakuro: Sem ofensa, mas entre todas, a Mint foi a que mais me divertiu. Vocês também não ficaram de fora!

Lettuce: Bom saber...

Chegando ao térreo do hotel, Pudding fazia o que sabia de melhor: Acrobacias e truques circenses de rua. As garotas não imaginavam a grana que ela tinha ganho. Servia exatamente para mandá-la de volta ao Japão porque além de seu showzinho, também causou muitos problemas. Entre eles bancar a garota das selvas. O prejuízo foi encoberto pela produção do novo filme de Zakuro, esta ainda levou suas amigas para estrear esse mesmo. Só que um pouco mais picante depois da diversão que tiveram. Mas dias depois da chegada das garotas ao Mew Mew Café...

Ryou: Estranho... Zakuro, seu novo filme está sendo lançado e você já bombou por lá mesmo?

Zakuro: Digamos que me faltava inspiração e então convenci o pessoal a mudar o roteiro. Daí improvisei.

Keiichiro: E depois...

Zakuro: Ah! Eu não posso contar o resto. Mas a macaquinha aí teve de se comportar bem até que voltássemos!

Pudding: (presa em uma jaula) ME SOLTA!!! ME TIRA DAQUI!!!

Ichigo: Isso aí foi depois da arruaça que você andou fazendo enquanto nos divertíamos, mas por que fez tudo aquilo?

Pudding: Estava entediada e queria estar com vocês. Mas vocês não deixaram!

Mint: Porque somos mais maduras que você. Que cuida da casa e de 5 irmãos, além de se apresentar na rua. Portanto não podia estar conosco, porque ainda é uma criança!

Lettuce: Se você for boazinha, podemos reduzir a sua pena da prisão. Mas até lá, tem que lidar com isso em duas semanas!

Mint: Agora se você nos der licença... Temos que ir para casa, depois da aventura de hoje!

Ichigo: Sabe que é verdade, estou tão pregada que quero cair logo na cama!

Lettuce: Não é a única. (garotas indo embora)

Keiichiro: Parece que elas lidaram com a maturidade, mas não esperava tanto!

Ryou: Está a fim de ver o novo filme da Zakuro, ou não? (saindo)

Os rapazes apreciariam o filme que Zakuro intitulou "Meu Sentimento Oculto", e isso fez com que a diversão das meninas estivesse maior e melhor que antes. Sobre o contrato, a própria atriz preferiu não assiná-lo, mas estava muito feliz produzindo sua carreira no Japão.

FIM


End file.
